


Crumbs

by Sessediz



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crumbs, F/M, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, One Shot, Short Stories, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessediz/pseuds/Sessediz
Summary: This series of short stories is a creative break from my other, much longer stories. Will be updated randomly! Some of these short stories may connect and others will stand alone / Some AU, some canon / Mainly Serena/Darien :)
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

This series of short stories is mainly a way for me to take a break from writing whatever story I'm currently working on (so that I don't get distracted and put it on hiatus for one of my other stories). A have two completed Sailor Moon AU fics and more that I'm working on.

I do not have a set number, an overall theme (other than _love)_ , or a timeline for these. Some of these short stories may connect and others will stand alone. As of right now, they will be mainly Serena/Darien centered (and sometimes Usagi/Mamoru!).

Hope you all enjoy! And please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions or anything else!


	2. Ace

**Ace**

**368 Words**

**Posted: June 7, 2018**

* * *

I had just finished my last final exam for the semester and was looking to blow some steam. Andrew still had to work for another hour so I told him I'd meet him at The Crown.

When I reached the last block, I noticed that my pace had sped up and I was smiling.

I had been so busy studying at the library that I missed out on teasing Serena Tsukino. I hadn't realized how much I missed it until now. _That's alright. Now I get to catch up on a week of missed opportunities._

The door to the arcade and malt shop dinged as I entered and I saw her unique bun-hairstyle in a nearby booth. None of her friends noticed me enter and Serena's back had been to me. As I walked by I overheard her say, "Where has Ace been all week? Not that I'm worried."

I smiled to myself and met Andrew at the counter. I've known for a couple of months that 'Ace' was the nickname that Serena and her friends called me. It was like a codename so they could talk about me even when I was around.

Andrew began pouring me a cup of coffee, my usual, and I motioned for him to come closer.

"So Meatball Head's missed me this week, it seems," I smiled.

Andrew shook his head, "What gives you that idea?"

After taking a sip, I sat the coffee cup back down, "Because she's wondered where 'Ace has been.' I know that's the nickname those girls have for me." I smiled again, proudly. It was an interesting choice but it felt cool, like a pilot nickname in _Top Gun_.

I looked to Andrew whose face was a bright shade of red, "That's not a good thing, man."

"What?" I furrowed my brow, "She's just missed me is all." I swiveled the counter stool to see Serena just as our eyes connected.

Andrew cleared his throat, "No, they call you Ace because, well…" I looked back and gestured for him to continue. _What's the big deal? Just tell me._ "They came up with that nickname because, and I quote, "He's such a tool, he's an entire hardware store.""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Ace Hardware is a popular store in America.


End file.
